


Hands

by JadelynTate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, but that's a lot of people and most of them are secondary, most of the Avengers are in this, which is why I didn't tag all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: Darcy's not herself when she returns from a trip.





	Hands

Darcy walked into the Avengers Facility quietly that afternoon. She’d been gone on a trip to DC to meet with yet another congressman who was curious about the team. For the first time she’d been alone, no one was accompanying her. Maria, Fury, and the rest of the leaders of the organization had been too busy so it had fallen to her. 

“Hey, look who’s back!” a voice called and she looked up, blinking at the sight of Bucky and Steve sitting in the communal space. Both had drinks in their hands and seemed to just be shooting the breeze—or as much as two super soldiers could shoot the breeze when neither one could really get drunk. 

“How’d your meeting go?” Steve asked, face expectant. 

“It went wll,” she replied, dropping her bag on the kitchen counter just as the rest of the team all came in. “The Congressman was—” 

“Why do you have blood on your hands?” Natasha broke in. Darcy stopped and looked down at her hands, which were, she was surprised to see, rusty red from dried blood. 

“Darcy?” Bruce asked, coming over tentatively. “Are you okay?” 

“What happened?” Bucky demanded, suddenly in her personal space, hands in hers as he studied the blood. “This isn’t yours.” 

“No,” she said, looking up at them. “There was a car accident.” 

Immediately she was surrounded by loud but well-meaning superheroes. She couldn’t tell one question from the other as they talked over each other. Finally, someone whistled sharply and everyone shut up. She looked over and found it was Sam. 

“Darcy, what happened?” he asked, voice gentle. 

"It was a couple cars in front of me, I didn’t see the accident,” she replied as Jane and Pepper led her to one of the couches. “The cars in between, even the ones who had to have seen it, they just kept going. Why did they keep going?” 

“Darcy?” Sam asked again, squatting down in front of her. “What happened?” 

She took in a deep, wavering breath. “There was a few guys nearby, I don’t know where they came from. They were talking to a woman in one of the cars. No one was stopping to help.” 

“You pulled over,” Clint said and she nodded. “Went to help?” 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “The woman, she was bleeding on her forehead, I didn’t see anything else. The front of the car was crushed in…I couldn’t see her feet. She said it was numb.” 

“But she was awake and she was talking?” Sam asked and she nodded. “Okay, what did you do?” 

“They couldn’t get the door open, it was jammed shut cause of the front, and they were talking about trying to get her out through the window,” she answered. “I…I think I told them that was a stupid idea. There wasn’t any smoke or the smell of gas and if we moved her…” 

“You could do more damage,” Sam nodded. “That was good, that was smart. Was someone calling 911?” 

“Yeah, one of the guys,” she agreed. “The woman…she was freaking out. I held her hand and talked to her. I held her hand until the firemen told me they could take over. I must have got the blood on my hand from when I was holding her hand.”

“Darcy, you did good,” Sam told her earnestly. “You did everything you could have in the situation. You kept her calm—” 

“She was freaking out cause her leg was numb,” Darcy broke in. 

“Okay, calmer than she would have been otherwise,” Sam corrected himself. “You didn’t let them move her when they didn’t have to. You did everything right.” 

“She’s gonna be okay,” Stark spoke up from behind Sam and she focused on him. “Friday found the accident—the woman, she’s going to be okay. Broken leg but nothing else. The other people too.” 

“She’s okay?” she asked and he nodded, for once not even trying for his usual flippant persona. 

“Darcy, did you drive all the way here after that?” Steve asked and she nodded. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, next time, call one of us.” 

Alarmed, she asked “Next time?” 

“If a next time happens,” he nodded. “Call one of us and we’ll come pick you up. You’re in shock. You shouldn’t have driven all that way in shock.” 

Shock. She was in shock. Why was she in shock? “It was a car accident,” she said. “Why…why am I…?”

“Cause a car accident is normal and this became a lot more personal than everything you and I have faced,” Jane said and she blinked, wondering when the scientist had arrived. “I’d probably be the same way.” 

“Darcy, look at me,” Sam said and she looked up at him. “You did everything right. And she’s alive and okay.” 

She kept staring at him until she couldn’t see him anymore through the tears filling her eyes. As she fell into sobs, she felt Pepper and Wanda, who were on either side of her, pull her into a hug. 

“Come on,” Natasha said, pulling her to her feet once the crying had died down. Jane was hovering next to her and once she was solidly on her feet, the scientist grabbed her hand. Natasha nodded behind her. “Lets go and get you cleaned up.” 

She obediently followed the other woman into the commons bathroom. As the three women disappeared behind the closed door the last thing Darcy saw was Bucky and Steve walking down the hallway that led to the garage. Both were carrying cleaning supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point, this was written cause the same thing kinda happened to me today and I needed to get it out. That said, this was STRONGLY based on my own experience this afternoon. Sometimes, fanfiction is better than therapy.


End file.
